


Can I be your bride?

by Janettoo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janettoo/pseuds/Janettoo
Summary: Rin asked Lord Sesshomaru if she can become his bride for the future. How he relied on her back?
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 32





	Can I be your bride?

Around noon, Sesshomaru stands on the cliff; he took a breath slowly; closed his eyes. The wind blew through his hair; Calm, He took a little break and relaxed for a while. That moment, he opened his eyes and heard Rin turned to look at her.

Rin was singing; she lightly dances to followed Master Jaken and Ah-un. Sesshomaru didn't bother by Rin’s singing; Master Jaken told her to be quiet and could be any demon can attract that sing.

Rin decided to stop singing; she was so bored and wanted to do something. She rushed to Lord Sesshomaru, lightly tap on his pants. 

“Lord Sesshomaru! Can we play pretend tea party? Pleeaasseee?” Rin looked towards Sesshomaru and silently begged him to play her.

Sesshomaru slowly looked down at her; saw her eyes sparkled and warm, and her sweet glow innocent and fresh. He couldn't say no; soft voice, “Do what you want.”

Rin showed her big smile, rushed to grabbed Ah-Un’s bridle rope. “Lord Sesshomaru, I will find a spot in the forest; we can play! Hurry!” Rin and Ah-Un walked together into the forest.

“Lord Sesshomaru! What about Naraku?! We are supposed to keep going to search for him.” Master Jaken rushed to Lord Sesshomaru, and he looked confused and then turned to look at her.

“Let her be.” Sesshomaru replied on his back, “I haven't sense Naraku anywhere; let us rest a day.” Sesshomaru walked toward the forest; he knows Rin’s scented nearby. 

“WHAT!? Why am I seeing Lord Sesshomaru accepted a human's request?! Impossible!” Master Jaken just shook his head and sighed. “Ah! Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!” He began to run and held his nintojo stick, followed him.

Sesshomaru found Rin and Ah-Un, noticed that Rin already set up the teas and some mushrooms and melons on the big blanket. Rin put on her flower crown and Ah-Un. Rin saw him, toward to offer him a flower crown. Sesshomaru started to feel warm inside his heart because Rin’s smile affects him.

He leaned; let her put on his head. 

Rin jumped for joy, “Lord Sesshomaru! You looked pretty!”

Sesshomaru listen quietly, didn't say anything; Am I pretty?

“Master Jaken! You are here!”

Master Jaken kneed down and exhausted; “Finally, I'm here with you guys. I need to rest for a while.” 

“Master Jaken! Here! Please put it on you.” Rin offered him a flower crown. Rin was happily clapping to wait for him. 

“No thanks.” Master Jaken had enough; he looked up and shrieked at Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru’s glared at him, held his sword, and look like he ready to pull it out to slice at him.

“Rin! I'm putting it on my head right away, Lord Sesshomaru!” 

“Yay! Come with me. Sit, please.” Rin sat on the wood log, wait for them to sit down.

Sesshomaru didn't mind sitting on the grass; Master Jaken sat on the rock and took a bamboo holder poured the water into the wooden teacups. 

“Master Jaken! Don't forget to pour in the bowl; Ah-Un wants some too!” 

“Ok, ok, ok. I got it.” Master Jaken poured the bowl for Ah-Un. Why are we wear a flower crown? Are we pretend to like a princess or what? I can't believe we acted like this. He was curious to look at Sesshomaru; What!? He seems calm and holds the wooden teacup, then drinks it. Wait, is he smile at something or Rin? 

He turned to look at Rin; her mouth so small to bite a big melon. Wait, Lord Sesshomaru thinks this is quite cute? 

He turned back to Sesshomaru; then, he got spooky because Sesshomaru looked at him too. His blank stare at Jaken; got interrupted by Rin. 

“Lord Sesshomaru? Umm. I want to ask you...” Rin avoided contact with him. 

Master Jaken got relieved, Rin, thank you saved me that he won't kill me. He drank the water, eating a mushroom.

“Rin. What is it?”

“Umm. When I'm getting older, can I be your future bride?” Rin looked confident; “Will you wait for me, right?” her face got more blushed. 

Unexpectedly, Jaken got food choked in his throat, coughed, and got deep breathe. “What!? Bride?! Lor-” Jaken got punched by Sesshomaru. 

“Silence!” his golden eyes glared at Jaken; then his eyes changed to soft looked at Rin.

“Rin.” 

“I know. You aren't getting me to become your bride.” her breaking voice; she didn't want to show him of her face.

“Rin. I haven't say anything yet.” he stands and, towards Rin, holds her cheeks.

Master Jaken passed out, and Ah-Un kept eating melons. 

“Rin. Do you think I don't want you to be my bride?” He wiped Rin’s crying. 

Rin quietly nodded. 

“Silly. You can be my bride, but I have to wait for you to get older.” his voice so calm, but Rin leaned to kiss his cheek and his golden eyes wide open. Sesshomaru holds his cheek that where Rin kissed him. 

“Ok, Lord Sesshomaru! When I'm getting older, you better propose to me! Promise?” Rin fists her arms raised and a big smile.

“Yes, promise.” 

Sesshomaru’s heart becomes fluttered, and he can feel the warmth on his cheek.

After that, they finished enjoying a tea party, ready to move to look for a night.

“Jaken. We are leaving.” Sesshomaru walked, stomp on Jaken’s back. 

“Argh!” Master Jaken tried to stand up; then Rin helped him to stand.

Master Jaken thanked her to helped him; decided to ride on Ah-Un. He had enough to beat up.

Rin walked next to Lord Sesshomaru; she was singing. 

Lord Sesshomaru didn't mind listening to her sing; 8 years left to go that she will turn 17 years old. I can wait for her. 

~~~~ the end.


End file.
